


Special Day

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Cupcakes, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Surprises, birthdays?, implied d.va/lucio, roadrat - Freeform, short fic, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: Just a short fic I found in my notes page about Junkrat and Roadhog havin a special day for each other. Sorta birthdays??? Idk its short and it’s kinda cute but not my absolute best work. I’d love any au or fic recomendations btw!
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Kudos: 31





	Special Day

It was hard knocks on her door that woke her up. Hana groaned and looked at her clock, 4 am. Who the fuck was waking her up at 4 am? Grumpily, she got up and went to the door and opened it to find a very awake Jamison knocking at her door. 

“Jamison?” She groaned out, rubbing her sleepy eyes. “It’s like 4 am what’s the deal?” 

“Can you bake?” Jamison asked bluntly.

“The fuck? Yeah I can, Lucio and I bake together from time to time but what-“

“Great! Hana listen, I need you and Lucio’s help right now okay?” Jamion said, grabbing her wrist and dragging her to Lucio’s room, waking him up as well.

“Hana? Care to explain?” Lucio asked, just as sleepy and confused.

“Beats me.” Hana shrugged, stretching the last bit of sleepiness out.

“Jamison I know we’re your friends but you’d better have a damn good reason for waking us up!” Lucio said sternly.

“Roight okay so. Since me an Roadie can never remember our birthdays, we agreed to set our birthdays as the date that we met. Somehow we’ve been able to keep track an every year we surprise the other! I have a gift for ‘im n stuff but I really wanted to blow it outta tha water this year by makin him pachimari cupcakes, only problem is I dunno how ta bloody bake!” Jamison explained, blushing slighty as he finished speaking.

“Oh so that’s why ya woke us up!” Hana said with a smile as she tied her hair back. “Well Jamison, let’s make the best cupcakes ever and set up the surprise!” Jamison smiled at them adorably as he waved his hands around, stimming excitedly.

“Let’s use my mom’s recipe!” Lucio said. “She always made the best cupcakes, and I memorized the recipe!” 

“You guy’s really are tha best!” Jamison said, beginning to search for cupcake pans. 

As the group messed about with Lucio’s recepie, trying to make the best cupcakes ever, the clock ticked to 5 am and a very tired Jack Morrison walked into the kitchen.

“What the actual fuck are you kids doing up?” He asked, going and getting a coffee mug from the cabinet.

“Makin cupcakes fer Roadie?” Jamison said, licking some batter off his metal fingers.

“Right then. Carry on.” Jack sighed, brewing himself some coffee whilst rubbing his temple groggily.

The group did just that and soon enough, the cupcakes were finished. With Lucio scouting, Hana and Jamison did their best to decorate the cupcakes like pachimari, stiffening when they heard Lucio speak suddenly.

“H-hey there big guy! So uh, Baptiste tried to cook in here earlier and it didn’t go well so kitchen’s closed right now.” Lucio said as convincingly as possible, doing his darn best to block Mako’s view by climbing the door frame like the little frog he is. 

“Doesn’t smell burnt.” Roadhog’s voice grumbled out. “Smells good though. But, I’ll take your word. Have you seen Jamison?” 

“Nope!” Lucio said, a little too quickly. “Uh, maybe try the scrap room? Or the workshop?”

“You’re right, he’s probably in his workshop.” Mako grumbled out as he left, walking away towards Junkrat’s workshop. Jamison sighed a sigh of relief.

“That was a close one!” He said softly, finishing up the last cupcake. “Now we need ta put em in this here box!” Jamison said as he took out a pink box with a pachimari decoration on it.

“You know Jamison, this is really sweet of you.” Hana said, helping to put the cupcakes in the box. 

“Well I love ‘im.” Jamison said softly. “He means the workd ta me and if I didn’t have him well.” Jamison giggled softly. “I’d probably be th’ queen’s bathmat by now! Skinned and dead.” Both Hana and Lucio made a face of disgust.

“You know, sometimes I forget you’re from Australia.” Lucio commented, causing the three of them to all start laughing together.

“Well, My present for ‘im is bein stored in my workshop, so let’s go meet him there!” Jamison said, walking out to the workshop. 

As the three made their way to the workshop, a familiar masked man awaited them outside the door. 

“So what flavor are the cupcakes Jamison?” Roadhog asked with what could only be a smirk underneath his mask.

“Fuck! It was s’possed ta be a surprise mate! How’d ya know?” Jamison whined out with an adorable pout.

“Lucio is a terrible liar, and the smell was obvious.” Roadhog grumbled out, leaning down to boop his snoot in motion of a kiss on Jamison’s forehead. “Now, you never lock the door to your workshop, mind telling me why it’s locked today?” 

“Cause it’s our special day and I hid th’ present in there!” Jamison said, handing Roadhog the box of cupcakes and unlocking his workshop. 

“There’s more than just the cupca-“ Roadhog froze as the lights were flipped on and his sights laid upon a giant, Roadhog sized pachimari plushie. “Holy shit Jamison Fawkes.”

“Ta daaaaaa!” Jamison said with a shit eating grin plastered across his face. “What do ya think Roadie?! Hana helped me win it at the arcade about a week ago! I saved it for our special day!” 

Jamison couldn’t even protest as suddenly Roadhog’s mask was off and kisses were being planted all over his face as Mako kissed him lovingly and gratefully, sweeping him off his feet before going and hugging the plushie happily. 

“Fuck this hardly even compares to what I got you this year.” Mako said, taking out a bag of scraps that he handed to Jamison. Confused, Jamison looked inside before his face lit up excitedly. 

“Holy shit!” He cackled excitedly. “These parts are so hard ta find! How did you even- these are expensive as all hell!” Jamison looked in awe at the amalgamation of rare metal scraps that he found in the bag, excitedly laying out each peice before realizing how well they would fit together in a certain shape. “Wait, Roadie is this for-“ Mako merely nodded a bit as he cuddled the plushie.

“Ya said yer arm was getting old and creaky and rusted, so I managed to find some parts that were durable and fit your style.” He explained shyly. Jamison dove onto him and the plushie, kissing him lovingly.

“I love ya so much Mako.” He said through teary eyes.

“I love you too Jamie.” Mako responded, cuddling his boyfriend in the workshop. “I love you so much.”

“This is between them.” Lucio said, gently touching Hana’s shoulder. “Let’s leave the celebrating between them huh?” Hana nodded and the two left the Australian lovebirds alone.


End file.
